Battle for Lothlorien
by Tumaila
Summary: Hadlir finds love in the arms of an unexpect savior


She was in trouble and she knew it. Desperately clutching the sword that she held in her trembling hands, Airin glanced at the company of Orcs in front of her then to the wounded elf lying on the ground behind her. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Haldir had only come to check on her since she lived alone on the western boarder but now they found themselves in life and death battle. Though skilled in the use of a bow, she had little training with a sword and with the Orcs so close and Haldir wounded she dared not risk the use of it. Having no choice, Airin seized Haldir's sword and stood ready to battle any that dared approached.  
"Don't be a fool Airin." Haldir hissed as he glared at her. "You're no match for them."  
"What would you have me do?" She asked as she positioned herself between him and the Orcs. "Leave you here to die?"  
Despite the pain the arrow was causing him, Haldir had to smile. In the few months of that he had been coming to see her, she had gone from a timid, humiliated mortal woman to one that possessed enough courage to shun his warden's comments about his visits to her. Had it not been for the Lady's orders, Haldir doubted very much that he would have been here at all. Galadriel had been concerned for Airin's safety since the Orcs had stepped up their attacks on Lorien and she had sent him to convince her to return with him to Caras Galadhon.  
The lead Orc stepped forward, sword raised, attempted to push past Airin and strike at Haldir. Airin reacted instinctively. Bringing her own weapon up, she blocked the descending blow and shoved the Orc back. Howling with furry, the Orc brought his blade around and caught Airin unprepared. She gasped as the blade's cold steel tore through the fabric of her clothing and cut deep into her side. Through pain filled eyes, she watched as the vile creature shouted in triumph and raised both his arms in victory.  
Hatred and desperation took over as Airin lunged forward and drove her own blade deep in the Orc's stomach. She almost lost it when she felt hot, dark blood run down her hand. Fighting the wave of nausea that swept through her, she jerked the sword free and watched the Orc fall. As she stood there gasping for breath, she became aware of the fact that the woods had gone deathly still. Turning, she glanced over her shoulder and saw what had caused the sudden silence. Fifteen Elvin archers stood just a hair's breath from them, bows ready. Airin simply stood there as the arrows swept past her. When it was all over, she lifted her hand, stared at the sword she held then let it fall to the soft grass at her feet. She promptly joined it.  
"Foolish mortal." Haldir said as he sat up and stared at the woman at his feet. "Didn't I tell you that you were no match for them?"  
"That may be so," Rumil said as he knelt beside him. "But if it hadn't been for her, I doubt very much that either of you would be alive now."  
"She's still alive." Thallen replied as he glanced up from Airin. "Just barely."  
"This is not the place to tend them." Rumil said as he glanced at his brother. "Can you walk?"  
"I'm fine." Haldir replied as he stood up. "The arrow embedded itself in my shoulder. What of Airin?"  
"We'll make a litter for her so we can move her without causing her much harm." Rumil stated. "But you must tell me just how she came to be the one to save your life. I thought that you were the warrior here, but it seems I am mistaken."  
Deciding to ignore the remark, Haldir simply glared at Rumil before he turned his attention back to Airin. The truth was that he had no idea of how things had gone so wrong. Shaking his head, he turned away from her and allowed his brother to lead the way into the forest. He also knew that he would never live down the fact that a mortal had saved his life, let alone the fact that this particular mortal just happened to be a woman. None of that mattered right now, he just wanted to make sure that she was well then he could say he did as the Lady had commanded and return to his life.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The first thing that she became aware of was that she was lying flat on her back staring up at a dense canopy of leaves. It wasn't until she tried to sit up she fully remembered what had happed. Instantly worried about Haldir, she did her best to ignore the stabbing pain that shot through her as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. The flet swayed dangerously as she struggled to the edge of it. Gripping the railing that encircled the wooden platform, Airin peered over and was nearly sick. Though she was nearly thirty years of age, she had never before had her feet so far from the ground.  
"Just what in the name of the Valar do you think you are doing?" A stern voice demanded from behind her.  
Turning sharply, Airin felt her terror instantly replaced by a sudden relief. Forgetting her fear, she strode over to Haldir and flung her arms about his neck. Startled the March warden simply stood there for a moment, before he allowed himself to embrace the trembling woman.  
"What is it?" He asked unaware that his voice had softened. "What troubles you so, Airin?"  
Not trusting herself to speak, Airin simply allowed herself to delight in the fact that he was alive. With that relief the events of the past few hours caught up with her and she slumped against him, exhausted beyond words. With a sigh, Haldir picked her up and carried her back into the talon she had just exited. Laying her down on the only bed in the small room, he took a moment to study her as he drew the blanket up. She was remarkably thin, with a mane of long copper colored hair and cool green eyes the seemed to see clear through to one's soul. Though barely a child by elven standards, he knew that she had already lived a hard life.  
He had learned from the Lady Galadriel that Airin had once been married and had a family of her own, but had lost all of them when the Orcs had attacked their small farm without warning. Despite himself, Haldir wondered how she had managed to live through such an event, not only that she still managed to maintain the farm by herself. Had he seen himself at that moment, he would have known that this was the beginning of the end. In that one, prefect moment, he had fallen in love.  
Airin paced the cramp confines of the flet. Haldir and a few of his warden's had gone out earlier to make sure that the path to Lorien was clear enough for them to travel and would be returning until late. In order to keep from going stir crazy, she has packed and repacked the few meager belongs that she had had time to gather before her hasty departure from her home.  
Sitting down heavily on the floor, she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and let her head fall forward. What would be come of her once they reached Caras Galadhon? She had no skills with which to earn her keep. She couldn't even get a simple garden to grow on her own land so what was she to do amid the elves? Sure, she could handle a bow well enough to hunt, but not well enough to protect herself from attack. Lifting her head, she wiped viscously at the tears that slipped down her face. She had not cried since she buried her husband and son and she would not do so know.  
"Airin?"  
Startled she looked up and found that Haldir stood in the doorway. The setting sun was behind him, casting a golden light on his silver-gold hair. Pushing herself to her feet, she smiled slightly as he crossed the room and cupped her chin. His keen grey eyes took in her tear stained cheeks and the haggard expression on her face.  
"Why have you been crying?" He asked as she turned away from him. "Tell me."  
"How are you feeling?" She asked, discussed that she couldn't keep her voice from trembling. She didn't want to think about the reasons that had brought her to tears.  
"Fine," Haldir replied as he folded his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one foot. "But you are avoiding my question, Airin. Why have you been crying?"  
Running her hands through her hair, she sighed deeply. "Because there is nothing for me to do. I have no skills to use to earn my keep among your people, because I will never be able to return to my home." Her voice faltered and she looked down at the floor. "Because I will never again visit the graves of my husband and son."  
"I know that it pains you now to think of such things, Airin." Haldir replied softly. "But if we had not left when we did you would have joined your family or worse the Orcs would have taken you captive. And trust me when I tell you that is not something you would have wanted. But enough of this. Back to bed with you for we have a long way to go before we reach Caras Galadhon and you need to rest."  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
It was Rumil who first noticed the slight change in his older brother. Though Haldir appeared to be the same, determined warrior that he had been before this had all began. He noticed that whenever Haldir was near Airin, his expression softened and his voice did not hold that sternness it had when he was addressing anyone else. So, it's happened at last. Rumil thought with a slight smirk. The mighty march warden has finally fallen in love. Deciding to keep this thought to himself, Rumil decided to wait and watch to see how things turned out. But then again, if it didn't go the way he hoped, he could always lend a helping hand.  
"So you see it to?" Orophin asked as he leaned closer to Rumil.  
"I see it, but don't say anything. Not until we see how this is going to play out." Rumil cautioned. "I don't want Haldir to run for the hills when he learns what is happening."  
"Now, why would you think that I would want to see that?" Orophin asked. "I happen to think that it's about time he settled down."  
"I agree." Rumil stated as he glanced over to where Haldir and Airin where walking. "I only hope that he knows what he's doing. Mortal lives are like falling stars, bright, beautiful and over all too soon."  
Airin was rapidly becoming annoyed with herself. Though the path they followed was smooth and even, she still managed to stumble every few steps. Brushing a lock of copper hair out of her eyes, she wondered if they would ever reach this elven city or would the journey be the death of her. The wound in her side ached something terrible and her legs felt as if she had been walking all day.  
"Is it much farther?" She asked as she glanced over at Haldir.  
"Not much." He replied. "We must cross the Nimrodel before we reach the outer limits of Caras Galadhon. Why?"  
"I need to rest, that's why." Airin answered. "I'm not an elf, Haldir. I can not keep this pace up much longer."  
A startled look flashed over the March Warden's features as he regarded her. Then a slight smile crossed his lips as he motioned to the other to stop. Turning back to Airin, he bowed slightly. "Forgive me, my lady. I had forgotten that it is not easy for mortals to match the stride of the elves. Sit here and rest for a little."  
Something inside of her bristled slightly at his words. Was this how it was going to be between them? She wondered as she sat down on a fallen tree. Must he always remind me that I am mortal and not like him? Airin shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. What do I care if he sees me as weak? As if in answer to her unspoken question, another though entered her head. Because you don't want him too. You want to see you as something special. You want to mean more to him than just another mortal he has to protect. Closing her eyes, she wished that the voices in her head would leave her alone just long enough to let her sleep even if it was for a little while. No sooner had her head dropped forward then sleep took her.  
Haldir sighed slightly as he glanced down at the sleeping woman. He should have known better than to expect her to keep up with his men. After all she had been wounded just two days ago and here he was setting a pace that had worn her out long before it should have. Deciding against waking her, he simply scooped her up and carried her away. If any of his warden's had anything to say about him carrying her, they quickly feel silent at the warning look they received.  
"Not one word from either of you." Haldir said as he passed his brothers.  
Rumil placed a hand on his chest. "What makes you think I would say anything?"  
"Because I know you." Haldir replied. "You would delight in any chance to embarrass me."  
"Well, you do have to admit, that you do look so cute carrying her." Orophin stated.  
Shifting the woman he held, Haldir promptly grasped the collar of Orphan's vest and pulled him forward. "Thank you for volunteering to watch the northern boarder for the next two weeks. And I'm sure that your brother would just delight in the chance to keep you company."  
Both of the blonde elves rolled their eyes and groaned at the thought. The Northern board was one of the boarders that the Orc's liked to attack just to remind the Lorien elves that they were still present. It also meant that they would not have the opportunity to torment their brother about his 'guest'. Not that they planned on letting that stop them, they had ways of getting around their oldest brother that he hadn't figured out yet.  
"Now, if you to are quite finished, I would like to reach Caras Galadhon before the sun sets and we are forced to spend another day out here." Haldir said as he started down the path.  
"You know that we can't let him get away with this." Orophin said as he and Rumil followed their brother.  
"Don't worry." Rumil replied. "I'll have it all figured out before we reach home."  
"That's what has me worried." Orophin said as he shook his head.  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Sunlight streamed through the open window and settled directly upon the sleeping woman. Blinking her eyes, Airin stretched contentedly then sat up. The room she was in was strange to her and she had no idea of how she had gotten there, in fact she had no idea of even where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting down on a log to rest, then nothing.  
Haldir, she thought as she tossed aside the quilt and stood up. He must have brought me here. It was only then that she became aware of the fact that she was no longer in her simple dress instead she now wore a rather delicate looking nightgown of a light silver color. Frowning, Airin grabbed a blanket from the bed and headed for the wardrobe on the far side of the room. Her frown deepened as she studied the choices with in. As she let her hand run over the delicate material of the dresses she wondered who's they were and if that person would mind if she borrowed one. She had just settled on wearing one of the dresses when there was a nock on the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked as she turned to face the door.  
"Galadriel," A soft voice replied from behind the door. "I've come to see how you're doing."  
  
Forgetting the dress, Airin went at once to the door and opened it for the Lady. "Galadriel, I hadn't thought to see you so soon."  
"Soon?" Galadriel questioned. "Airin it's been three days since you arrived in my woods."  
"Three day's?" Airin repeated as she sat down on the bed. "I don't believe it." 


End file.
